DrakanArdrick 30 Themes Challenge
by RK the Hidden
Summary: JL61, The Monsters, Drakan/Ardrick. Daily lives of a crimson dragon and a thunder god. Insanity ensures. (NOTE: Last Theme contains mature themes)


AN: JL61, Drakan x Ardrick

* * *

1相拥入眠 (Embracing during Sleep)  
Ardrick couldn't sleep. His lungs were being crushed by strong, restraining arms- at least, that was what it felt like to Ardrick. Briefly, he wondered why he hadn't started sleeping on the couch yet, but Ardrick quickly remembered that he had tried that, once- just once.

Drakan hadn't been amused. He mutilated the couch and told Ardrick that he either slept with him on the bed, or he would have to sleep on the floor. Ardrick had been really tempted to say "the floor", but he didn't need the dragon to tear up all of the tiles as well.

Grunting, Ardrick tried to turn himself over, kicking his legs slightly to get more space in the dragon's embrace. Bad idea; his actions only caused Drakan to clutch him tighter.

Ardrick wanted to scream at Drakan, but he didn't have enough air in his lungs to do so.

2一同外出购物 (Shopping Together)

Aside from buying their daily necessities, Drakan would sometimes get sometime extra for Ardrick, trying and guessing what Ardrick would like.

Ardrick wished Drakan would stop doing so; he couldn't stop his face from turning bright red when Drakan shoved a blue and golden plushie of the Dream Maker into his hands.

3半夜一起看恐怖电影 (Watching Horror Movies)

"Ardrick," Drakan began, "Maybe we should-"

He was brutally interrupted by a loud scream and the splatter of blood coming from the TV.

"-Watch-"

Drakan winced this time when another loud screech cut him off mid-sentence.

"-Something else." he finished.

"Why? What's the matter?" Ardrick scoffed. "Scared?"

The dragon rolled his eyes. "No. I just don't see the appeal of watching a person with a mask chasing after and mowing down other people with a lawn mower."

"You don't understand, do you?" Ardrick laughed. "This is a display of pure power- of course you wouldn't understand the appeal of watching this."

Drakan felt a cold chill run down his spine upon hearing these words.

4一方的起床气 (相拥入眠cont.)

Ardrick would not move from the bed.

Drakan had tried to pull the sheets off of him, but quickly stopped when he got shot by lightening.

"Why would you not wake, little one?" Drakan asked.

Ardrick only flipped him off.

5做饭 (Cooking)

Ardrick asked Drakan if he needed any help in the kitchen.

"I'd rather you not enter the kitchen altogether." Drakan said, rather sheepishly, "It's just... well... too troublesome to have you around in here."

"What do you mean?" Ardrick yelled, angry and offended, the electric currents crackling across his skin replicated his emotions.

The electric microwave next to him exploded.

Ardrick was banned from the kitchen ever since.

6大扫除 (讨论关于宠物的话题cont.)

Drakan wanted to drown in his own embarrassment when Ardrick found the collar he had gotten for him nearly six months ago while Ardrick was cleaning out the items under their bed.

7浏览过去的相片 (Looking at old Photos)

"Ah, yes, and this is the first time-"

"Drakan, stop."

"-I met your family-"

"Stop. Just stop. Don't even say it."

"-And realized that your younger sister was even taller than you are-"

Ardrick screamed as his fist connected with Drakan's face.

8吐槽对方的生活习惯 (Poking fun at other's habits)

"Drakan, stop using the knife sharpener to sharpen your claws."

9相隔两地的电话 (Distant Call)

Drakan answered the phone on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Drakan."

The dragon flinched at the tone of Ardrick's voice. "Yes?"

"You're lucky I'm not over there at the moment, but I swear, Drakan, if you leave me another message saying sweet nothings on my phone, you're going to be in a world of hurt when I get back."

Drakan was about to say something in return, but Ardrick had already hung up.

10早安吻 (一方的起床气cont?)

"Finally up, little one?"

Ardrick clutched the sheets around him tighter, glaring at Drakan. It was clear that he wasn't in any mood for talking, so Drakan chuckled, leaning down he could kiss Ardrick lightly on his forehead.

"You're so cute when you're mad at me." he said.

Ardrick's face was bright when as he hit the side of Drakan's head with his fist.

11替对方挑衣服 (Picking out Clothing)

"Drakan. Come here."

The dragon shuffled, somewhat hesitantly, towards Ardrick. It was winter, and though Ardrick had changed into his winter clothing, Drakan was unfazed by the coldness of the whether, and so he saw no reason for a change of clothes.

Silently, Ardrick tossed the golden scarf over Drakan's head, winding it around his neck.

"It looks nice on you." Ardrick murmured as he tied the scarf neatly at the front, and Drakan sighed.

12讨论关于宠物的话题 (Pets)

Drakan regretted ever suggesting that maybe they should get a pet; like an exotic lizard, or something similar- because the very next day, Ardrick came back with a collar with his name on it.

"It's for you." was all Ardrick had said.

Drakan was too proud and embarrassed to admit that he still kept the collar in a small box under his bed.

13一方卧病在床 (Sick in Bed)

"Damn it Drakan- I'm sick, not crippled! Stop spoon-feeding me!"

14、 午睡 (Afternoon Nap)

It was three in the afternoon, and Drakan was asleep on the couch, in front of the television.

Ardrick didn't care- he needed to watch his favorite TV show. And so, he sat on top of the dragon and reached for the remote controller.

15、 帮对方吹头发 (Helping with Drying Hair)

Ardrick didn't realize that Drakan had other intentions when the dragon offered to help him dry his hair.

It was so soothing to feel the other's fingers run through his hair that he had fallen asleep somewhere along the line, but when he woke up, he discovered that Drakan had braided his hair as well...

16、 出浴后的怦然心跳

There had been a number of occasions in which Ardrick had wished that he wasn't so short.

One of those may or may not include that time when he hadn't realize that Drakan had just come out of the shower, and so he had run straight into the other, his face shoved straight into the other's bare abdomen...

17、 庆祝某个纪念日 (Celebrating a Certain Anniversary)

Drakan had the memory of an elephant when it came to stupid things that Ardrick had said or done by accident.

"-and I would like to toast in memory of that faithful day when you had washed all of the white clothes with all of the red ones, tainting them pink in color. It has been one year since then."

"Fuck you."

18、 接对方回家 (Taking the other Home)

When Drakan went to the train station to pick up Ardrick, he saw that the other was tried and exhausted from the long travel. Drakan didn't mind, though. He picked the smaller of the two up and carried him home, and from Ardrick's lack of protest, Drakan assumed that Ardrick didn't mind, either.

19、 离家出走 (Running Away from Home)

Whenever Ardrick was driven out of their shared home in rage, he always came back to Drakan, looking smug like the damned bastard he is.

"Wipe that smile off your face, idiot. I only came back because I didn't want to sleep on the street."

Ardrick wasn't convincing anyone, and Drakan knew it.

20、 一个惊喜 (A Surprise)

Drakan really didn't want to see the movie with Ardrick, but he grudgingly agreed to watch it with him. Shortly after, however, Drakan was pleasantly suprised when Ardrick kissed him on his cheek; he knew that the dragon wasn't interested, but he thanked him for accompanying him anyways.

Now, if only Ardrick would do so everytime Drkakan had done something with him; there would be literally nothing the dragon wouldn't do for Ardrick.

21、 屋顶上看星星 (Star Gazing on Rooftop)

"-and if you connect these stars at the bottom with the rest of the stars, it will form the centaur. However, personally, I think it looks more like a dragon than anything else, really."

Ardrick wanted to point out that every horoscope looked like a dragon to Drakan, but he didn't want either of them to roll off the roof by accident if they began fighting.

22、 一场飞来横祸 (An Accident)

Ardrick's heart leapt ,and he felt tears prickling his eyes when he caught news of a car crash that had happened just when Drakan was supposed to be home from work.

23、 讨论关于孩子的话题 (Children)

Drakan opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't even think about it." Ardrick said.

The dragon silently closed his mouth.

24、 因恶劣天气被困在家里 (Trapped at Home due to bad Weather)

Drakan was thankful to hear the thunder crackling among the raging wind and rain outside; since both Ardrick and himself were trapped inside their shared home due to the wheather, this left Ardrick free time to set up his home-made karaoke booth, and he was currently singing to Rhapsody's "Lord of the Thunder".

Drakan thanked whatever gods there were that the sounds of the thunder outside at least masked some of Ardrick's singing.

25、 喝醉 (Drunk)

Ardrick woke up, half naked, head hurting, and his skin crawling with bright, red marks; but to his dismay, could not remember what had happened.

"We got invited to a party." Drakan explained. "As usual, you couldn't keep your alcohol and got miserably drunk. I had to carry you home."

Ardrick couldn't help but suspect that Drakan was intentionally leaving out something in his explanation...

26、 无伤大雅的小打小闹 (Poking Fun)

"Walking tazer."

"Overgrown lizard."

27、 穿错衣服 (Dressing in Wrong Clothing)

"...Ardrick?"

Ardrick looked back at Drakan. "What?"

"That's mine..."

Dumbstruck, Ardrick looked down briefly, and realized that the shirt he wore under his jacket was a deep shade of golden orange color- a bit too deep to be that of his light yellow shirt; Ardrick had just been wondering why the shirt seemed so loose when he had put it on this morning as well.

"I- I knew that!" Ardrick wasn't about to admit he hadn't been looking before he put on the shirt.

"Sure. Sure, you did." Drakan said, grinning smugly.

28、 一方受轻伤(一場飛來橫禍cont.)

"Worried about me, little one? You shouldn't have!"

"Shut up." Ardrick growled, his own hands on the larger own currently stroking the side of his face. "Your writst got dislocated."

"You cried. I can see that. Don't do that, little one."

Ardrick was so angry at how worried Drakan could get him that he could have screamed.

29、 意外的求婚 (Surprise Proposal)

Contrary to what others believed, it was Ardrick who had made the first move in regards to marrage; Ardrick had started a big fight with the dragon that afternoon, and in the end, Drakan couldn't be more suprised when Ardrick screamed: "Ask me to marry you, damn it!"

30、 滚床单 (Having Sex)

No matter how many times they fucked, Ardrick still found it hard to believe that he was able to take Drakan's entire length in; due to their size difference, Drakan's prick was about as thick as (if not thicker than) his own fist.

Ardrick's breath hitched as the dragon began to roll his hips lazily agaisnt him. The feeling of vulnerability of giving himself to another felt unnatural and unfamiliar to Ardrick, yet, at the same time, the sensations of being taken and claimed by his larger lover felt too good for Ardrick to give them up completely.

In short, Ardrick loved every moment of their shared intimacy, even though he would never admit it out loud.


End file.
